


a little bit of flirting

by meteorfest



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Established Relationship, Jealousy, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 14:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7365478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteorfest/pseuds/meteorfest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First Aid's a little jealous when Rodimus casually flirts with another member of the Lost Light crew. Rodimus has to make up for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little bit of flirting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from a friend on tumblr. Pairing and background of their relationship heavily inspired by their relationship in the RPG where I'm Rodimus.

There was a certain heat around First Aid that was too intense for the warm, friendly medic as Rodimus slipped away from the party in Swerve’s bar to meet him. They’d been celebrating another milestone in the quest, drinking to success, and dancing to the newest playlist that Bluestreak had put together from his extensive library of Earth music. It had been meant to be a fun night for the crew after a stressful few days, but as Rodimus found himself facing First Aid out in the deserted hallway, fun was the last thing on his processor.

“What?” he asked, seeing the sharp brightness of First Aid’s visor that indicated the medic’s anger. Rodimus hadn’t ever seen First Aid angry before, but there was no mistaking it. At the same time, he had no idea what was making him upset. “What’s wrong?”

“You,” First Aid replied, voice cool in contrast to the heat surrounding him. “You and Sureshot,”

Rodimus’ brow furrowed in confusion. “Wait, what?”

“They were _flirting_  with you!”

“Sureshot flirts with everyone,” Rodimus pointed out. He reached out to try to take First Aid’s hands, but the other mech pulled them away from Rodimus’ grasp. “Babe - ”

“Don’t ‘ _babe’_  me!” First Aid’s voice was too loud for the hallway and if everyone hadn’t been in the bar celebrating, his shout would have drawn the attention the two of them had been being careful to avoid since they’d gotten together. “You were _flirting back,_ Rodimus!”

“Is that what this is about?” Rodimus let his hands fall to his sides. “You’re jealous?”

First Aid went quiet, but the crackling in his EM field and the way he pulled his arms tight against himself were all the answer that Rodimus needed. He knew that First Aid wasn’t confident about their relationship, second-guessing himself more than once, and there was no end of rumors about Rodimus’ loose and indiscriminate history that made the other mech worry. He’d reassured First Aid several times since they’d gotten together that he was loyal to who he was with, that as long as he was with First Aid, he wouldn’t go to anyone else. 

And, for the most part, he’d been true to his word. It was just this incident with Sureshot that had brought his loyalty to the test. First Aid was hurt by Rodimus’ actions, however much they hadn’t meant to, and Rodimus needed to repair the damage done by them.

Taking a step towards First Aid, Rodimus lightly let his hand touch the other mech’s arm. When Aid didn’t pull away or try to shove Rodimus’ hand away, he brought his other hand up to touch First Aid’s face, tipping his chin gently so First Aid was facing him.

“I’m sorry,” he told the other mech, his voice gentle and sincere. The confident tone usually held in his voice was gone, putting the headstrong captain aside and leaving just a mech who had hurt someone he cared about and regretted it. “I never wanted to hurt you. I’m with _you,_  Aid. I shouldn’t be flirting with anyone, except you.”

First Aid’s visor brightened as his EM field popped in flustered embarrassment. “Y-you don’t - ”

A grin crossed Rodimus’ lips as he leaned in, regardless of First Aid’s protests. “Why don’t we head somewhere quieter and you can study some anatomy?”

“Oh my god…” First Aid groaned and let his head fall against Rodimus’ shoulder. 

“Oh, what’s this? Doctor, I think I should take _your_ temperature, you’re pretty hot.” 

“Rodimus, I swear to Primus - ”

 “I’m not a donor, but I’d give you my spark any day.”

“Rodimus!” First Aid lifted his head, pulled Rodimus down and, in quick succession, removed his face mask and kissed the other mech to stop the terrible pick up lines falling from Rodimus’ lips. “Enough. Let’s just go, before someone comes out here and sees us.”

“Does that mean I’m forgiven for flirting with Sureshot?” Rodimus asked.

“I’ll forgive you if you don’t throw out another terrible pick up line,” First Aid promised. He pulled away from Rodimus and took the other mech’s hand, tugging him down the hall and away from the bar.

“I can live with that.”


End file.
